The Collector
by Johnny Emm
Summary: Someone is collecting vampires for his own pleasure. With almost every one of them in his possession, will he be able to finish his collection with the Cullens? Rated M for language, themes, and lemons.
1. Intro

This intro isn't much, but it's gonna have a whole lot of action. Sexual and violence-ical. The real reason I'm starting this because I wanted to get up to having 20 stories even.

Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, **AA WARNING!!!**

* * *

I looked at the pictures laid out in front of me. I've seen them all before, long before all of this happened. I saw one, the one from so long ago that I wanted. She had grown up so much. She looked so much better than I had ever imagined. I would love to have her in my collection.

I glanced over all the pictures one last time before looking up at my assistant. "I want all of them."

"Even the men?"

"Then too. But the girls must be kept in tact. If one of the men have to die, there's nothing stopping you."

"Very well, master. Who would you like me to send?"

I though this over. There were eight vampires, one half, and however many wolves that they have willing to help. I could easily send two minions for each one of them, but that would leave me too unprotected. If I sent only enough necessary, a few of them would die and the mission would fail miserably. I guess I'll go with an in between.

"Send the ten we found in northern Russia. I heard that they know how to fight."

"That is correct, master. When should I send them?"

"Immediately. I want them here within a week. Understand?"

"Perfectly, master." He turned and left silently.

I turned back to the pictures. Each of them have such unique qualities that would greatly improve my collection. The blond one may only be a pretty face, but that's all it takes. The short one would be a first. I don't know how all she is, but she would definitely be the shortest of them all. The other one would fit right in with my other prizes, but she is the mother of _her_. She will be mine.

I picked up her photo and leaned back in my chair. I stared into the eyes of my future wife.

Nessie.

* * *

I hope you are confused. That makes you wanna find ut what happens next. Review if you want me continue.


	2. First Attack

This story has slowly been getting more and more fans. So here it is. Chapter 2 of my darkest story. I hope you enjoy it you sick-o's.

* * *

"Alice, I don't need any new clothes. We barely go out and I haven't grown in the past ten years!"

"Stop whining and just try them on."

I sighed. "You're gonna buy all of them no matter what, aren't you?"

"Of course! You all need new outfits."

"You already know what we're gonna look like in them," Nessie said from the changing room next to me. "Why do we even have to try them on?"

"So _you_ can see what you look like. Now hurry up!"

We all groaned.

Alice had dragged me, Rose, and Nessie out to another shopping spree. I don't know why she needs us. The only thing we're there for is to be human barbie dolls for her. Well, not exactly "human" barbies, but you know what I mean.

I finished putting on some fancy dress that I would never even think of buying myself and stepped out of the changing room. "Well Alice, I feel stupid and shiny. Can I please take this off now?"

She didn't answer.

"Alice?"

Nothing.

I ran over to her and shook her. "Alice, what is it?"

She blinked several times. A look of fear was on her face like I've never seen before. She just stared at the ground with her mouth open.

"What did you see? What's going on?"

She looked over at me. "We have to get home. Now!"

The next few seconds were total confusion. We all put our clothes back on and were in the car as fast as we could. Alice left the clothes, which could only mean that something bad was gonna happen.

"Alice," Nessie asked from the backseat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." There was a tremble in her voice. I have never seen her this shaken up. "It's hard to explain, but I think there's gonna be an attack."

"What?" We all said at once.

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is, they know about my power, cause they haven't made up their minds."

"Minds?" I asked. "There's more than one of them?"

"It's hard to tell. Somewhere between five and ten."

"Ten?" I screamed. "Why? Who?"

"I don't know!"

We stayed silent for the rest of the trip. I knew what everybody was thinking: Are our husbands okay? Why have these people come to fight us? How do they know about Alice's power? And the most important question: What's gonna happen to us?

Alice didn't even park the car. She just slowed down and jumped out. We all ran inside. Edward was standing by the door.

"Can you see anything else, Alice?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm trying...but there isn't anything to see."

"Do you know when?"

"We have less than an hour."

Everyone stopped breathing. I ran to Edward and put my arms around him. Nessie soon joined us. I was sure everyone else was hugging too. We all believed this was going to be the last time we could be together. We didn't know what was coming, but we were sure we didn't stand a chance.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

We all looked up as it opened. Standing there was a shirtless man wearing black cut-off shorts. Well, not a man; vampire. Behind him were nine others.

"Umm... Hello" He said in a strong Russian accent. "My name is Oleg. My мастер has commanded me и my comrades to bring you to him. If you do not сотрудничать, we will have to bring you силой."

I could barely understand what he was saying. Edward must know Russian, because he responded: "Кто твой хозяин?"

"Ах, так вы знаете русский язык. Это делает это гораздо проще. Мой хозяин хочет всех вас стать его личным рабов секса."

The look on Edward's face told me all I needed to know: We did not want to go with these people. "What did he say?"

"He said that his master wants us to be his sex slaves."

"What?"

"Кто твой хозяин?" Alice said. "Почему он хочет нас?"

"То есть классифицировать. Так ты собираешься поехать с нами, или мы должны заставить вас?"

"Bella," Edward whispered to me. "Stay back and if something happens to me, run."

I wanted to say 'no,' but I was too late. Alice screamed "Пошел на хуй!" and all hell broke loose.

All ten of the Russian vampires came in through the door and some even broke down the walls. Edward pushed me back as he ran forward. I hit the back wall. I stood there shocked as I watched the whole thing. Limbs were flying everywhere and I didn't know whose they were. My knees started to shake.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand around my neck and I was slammed into the wall. One of them had gotten to me. He put his mouth so close to my neck that I could feel his breath. The only thing that stopped him was the leader vampire shouting "Denya! No!" He pulled back and just looked at me. A second later, his head was torn off and Edward was holding me.

"It's okay. It's done."

I couldn't speak, but Edward knew what I was thinking.

"Everyone's okay. Rose is a little hurt, but she'll be fine."

I put my head in his shoulder and tried to cry. But I knew I couldn't.

As Edward carried me to our cottage, Emmett tended to Rose and everyone else cleaned up. I don't know if any of them were thinking it, or if they even knew, but for some reason, they didn't want to kill me. Well, that one _wanted_ to kill me, but he wasn't allowed. Whoever their master is, they at least want me alive.

* * *

"Umm...sir?"

I opened my eyes to find my servant standing in the doorway. "Where are my new pets?"

"Umm...they didn't get them, sir."

I stood up from my chair. "What?"

"The entire group was almost completely wiped out. Only one survived."

"Send them in. I want the full story."

My servant left.

Hmm... So the Cullens were able to take down nine vampires, eh? Perhaps I have underestimated them. No matter. I shall learn their secrets from this survivor and do all in my power to succeed next time.

The door opened and the survivor walked in. It was a female.

"Ah, Yana. So you're the last of the Russians, huh?" She nodded. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

She looked up at me. "It was horrible. I sensed something was wrong since when we got there. There was this smell. This bad, bad smell. As soon as the fight began, these monsters popped out of the forest and started to destroy us. As soon as that happened, I ran. I'm sorry master." She looked back down at the floor.

I stared at her. "So, you were a coward. Am I correct?" She nodded. "Well, well, well. You know what we do to cowards around here."

She gulped and looked back up. "Please master. I'm sorry. I don't wanna die."

"Shut up, Yana. Begging is just as bad as running away. Now get on your knees. Might as well get one last use out of you."

She did as I told her. I knew she would. They all do.

I pulled down my pants and she took me in her mouth. Yana always did give the best head. I'm gonna miss her. But those who are weak must die.

I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Nessie doing this to me. I groaned with my release and stepped back. I called in my servant as I was pulling my pants back up.

"What is it, sir?"

"Have Yana executed at once."

"Of course, sir."

"And leave me alone for a couple of hours. I've gotta plan a new way to kidnap the Cullens."

"Of course, sir."

"And one more thing. Send me a list of all of my toys. I'm gonna need an army to stop them apparently. I will _not_ be without my Nessie."

* * *

Has anyone figured out who The Collector is? We're gonna find out soon...


	3. Story Updates

Attention readers! A lot has been going on in my life and in short, I don't have any motivation to write anymore. I would love nothing more than to finish my stories, but with college going on, I don't have much time.

Here are my future plans for my stories:

After Lizzie: May or may not be finished

Being Single Sucks: May or may not be finished

Cullen Holidays: Hiatus

Dusk: Hiatus

Fan Fiction Playlist: Done

Fiction Fixer: Will be rewritten

Fun With Emmett: Hiatus

Green Knights of Day: Hiatus

Hunger Games Playlist: Done (Might write more songs after seeing the movie)

Inuyasha Playlist: Done

Johnny Emm's Music Videos: Hiatus

Love is Messed Up: Might be moving to FictionPress. Look me up on there too

Love Prisoner: Will be finished

O N Labbit Playlist: Done

The Collector: Will be rewritten as a short story

The Floor: Hiatus

The Napier Coven: Will be rewritten and possibly renamed

The Red Line Playlist: Done

The Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games: Will be finished

Twilight 101: Done

Under the Dome Playlist: Done

War On the Homefront: May or may not be finished

Welcome To My Life: Will be moved over to FictionPress

If I missed anything or if there's anything else you want to tell me, PM me. Remember, I need the support of my fans for this :)


End file.
